pepakuracollectionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lunar lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pepakura File Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Helmet.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 02:59, 31 May 2010 Additional Warhammer 40k Pep Files Hello there! I posted some pictures of my completed SM armor on the 405th forums and Nintendude asked me to upload the pep files so you might use them for this wiki. I am not very familiar with the wiki setup or I would have added them myself.. but I'll leave it to you to decide if you want to add them or not. I have 12 additional pepakura files that the wiki doesn't have. I.. .. can't exactly remember where I got them from :/ I did not make them and would not want to take credit, but I still think they should be made available to whoever might need them. It was a couple of months ago and I completely forgot where I found them (might have been the 405th, might have just been some random place) I made preview images for each piece and individually uploaded each pep file to rapidshare (premium account) all ready so setting up the new ones will be extremely easy. Here is the link to it all. Pepakura Pictures and Links file I added a document to that file that contains the links to each of the uploaded .pdos and the name of the jpeg preview image that goes with that download.. I hope you find this useful. Caleb Neal 12:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pepakura pictures with pep files Sorry, I had individually uploaded the pep files to my rapidshare all ready and gave you links to the rapidshared files instead of the actual files (so you could just copy paste the links and wouldnt have to upload them yourself, also since I have premium rapidshare the links would never expire like 4shared ones sometimes do) But if you want to upload them somewhere else be my guest, this new rar file has all of the files included (should be named properly, except for the heavy stubber - which is called HM-48somethingorother.pdo) Caleb Neal 03:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) hey my friend thanks for you help....just i like to get the ironman templates for pepakura...please can u send me the files or the links to get the all suit ironman thanks...you r the best .....harolpz@live.com.mx Stormtrooper Hi! Thanks for the pdo files! The download link of the Stormtroopers Cod/stomach isn't work! Pls reload! Thank U! hey hey, i have download the clone pilote buth when i want to open it with papekura it wants a code. can you pleas give me that code? i have been looking fore this helmet for 2 years pleas help me markvanassen@hotmail.com regards mark Hey hows it going? I was looking at all your pics of pep files for 40k spacemarines...i was wondering how do i get the file form this wiki? Hi lunar lord hi in really new to posting in a wiki or blog ... so if i post in the wrong spot im sorry, and if you explain where to post it would be cool, i just signed up in 405th, under the same name TheMerc419, as well i dont know if thats easyer to find help with files or not yet ... hi I was woundering if you could tell me were to get those files for the boba fett and the armor for the other ones. Im in the star wars sociaty of san antonio tx and need to get a new costume made for the parede here thats coming up you can get ahold of the group by here or txt at 210-835-7507 thanks hi! can you share with me the boba fett helmet templates? thanks!! odilsonbenzi@hotmail.com hey :) where can i find the clonetrooper helmet to download ? dieinvain@web.de cheers hi, tank you for the jpg files but could you send me some clone costumes pdo files to this adress. bor-fix@hotmail.com tank you 23:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Dear Lunar Lord, I want to do a clone airborne trooper but I'm having problems navigating the Star Wars file wiki. If you could give me some tips on how to find the files I need or send the links to me I would be extremely grateful. Pleae email me at Delta5719@gmail.com. Thank You! Revans mask Lunar Lord, I would very muc hlike to get a hand on that revans mask pep file you got. Every single one ive found so far has been a dud and im hoping to be able to wear it along with my armor set i made. Could you possibly email me the file or post a link to it? My email is Raxlyr@rocketmail.com Thank you very much for your time. V/R Talnier the Revanite 21:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi man, i'm looking for a Vader helmet. I saw you have one pepakura project, but I don't know if it's possible to download it. Please answer me ;) Dartheo (talk) 11:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC)